The promise
by Mira.S
Summary: "You know what?" Lucy chuckle, Natsu look at her questioningly "Go to her for all I care," she spat "If you really care for her so much then leave, I don't give shits about you" One-shot; Nalu fluff; ongoing relationship


It was a cold night in Magnolia, it's so quiet, peaceful yet a little scary. Wondering why a girl walking in the middle of the night, alone? Well if my boyfriend wasn't having dinner right now with his _beloved _childhood friend, I wouldn't be walking alone.

It's been two weeks since Lisanna's arrival in Magnolia. Well the first week of her arrival, we get to know each other better since I never met her, my entire life and all of my friends adore her. I really wanted to know her since Erza and Levy said she was Natsu's childhood friend.

Lisanna is a really lovable person. The days I spend time with her was nice. She's smart, pretty and very polite. She told me a lot about Natsu's past and it seems like they're really close. She told me that they dated once. In high school, but it only lasted for a few month cause it never work out between them.

She's a really kind person, just like her sister Mirajane. I like hanging out with her, and then when Natsu got back from his vacation in Italy. Natsu hog Lisanna all to himself. He told me that they hadn't seen each other for years because Lisanna studies at Edolas University.

At first I didn't really mind at all. It was normal to miss your friend after a few years of separation, but this is too much. Sometimes Natsu would go straight to a café to meet up with Lisanna after his class. He would come home late, saying they got lost track of time.

Sometimes I wonder who is his really girlfriend, me or Lisanna? I know it's a childish act to get jealous over an old friend/ ex-girlfriend. _Urgh!_ But I can't help it, I miss his smell, I miss his warmth, his stupid grin, his boisterous laugh..

_I miss my Natsu._

How could he let me walk all alone in the middle of the night? He usually walks me home, and then we would cuddle up on the couch. Telling each other what happen today. Teasing each other, saying we miss each other's warmth.

Doesn't he miss me now? _Oh. How could I forget? Lisanna's with him._ I bet he didn't even remember that tomorrow is my mom's anniversary. Stupid Natsu.

I sigh for the tenth time that day when suddenly I feel a weight on my shoulder. I freeze when I think about the possibilities that I might get attack, rob or worse rape.

So I did what mostly girls would do when they face this situation. I scream, really loud I may say. The person behind me startle. He spun me around and covers my mouth.

"Geez Lucy, you're loud" he said.

I blink my eyes a couple of times trying to recognize who it was. When he removes the hand that was covering my mouth, I smack him.

"Oww, what was that for?!" he cried in pain.

"That was for scaring me" I said irritate.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Luce" he laughs. My eyes widen, Natsu always calls me that. How I wish the person in front of me was him and not Loke.

My vision got blur from the tears and I can tell that Loke got panic.

"L-Lucy! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you'd get this scare! Shit. I'm sorry!" he ramble and I just laugh at his antics. He looks funny.

"It's not you" I spoke softly and Loke sigh in relief "Did you need me for anything?" I ask since Loke's place was in the other direction.

"No it's nothing. I just got back from a date and saw you walking alone. I decided to walk you home" he smiles sheepishly at me while scratching his neck.

"Ho-ho what's this, since when did you became a gentlemen?" I tease him while nudging his rib playfully. He gawks at me and flick my forehead.

"I have always been a gentleman" he said smugly. I chuckle at him and sigh. I still wish it was Natsu beside me.

Loke seems to notice my distress and raise a brow. "Did something happen?" he ask me cautiously.

I look at him and smile sadly. He frowns at me and furrow his eyebrows. He widen his eyes like he just notice something. He looks around us and frowns even more.

"Where's Natsu?" he ask and I stiffen. I didn't answer his question and kept walking. He stops in front of me, holding my shoulders causing me to stop walking.

"Did something happen between you guys?" he ask in a whisper, I was still staring at our feet. Not making a move to look him in the eyes.

"Lucy" he calls my name softly but I kept my gaze downwards.

"He's having dinner with Lisanna" I decide to ignore his question but answer his previous question. His eyes widen and tilted my head upwards, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"You still didn't talk to him yet?" Loke look at me understandingly. Loke is one of the people that knows my dilemma right now besides from Levy, Erza and Gray. Erza and Gray offered me to beat him up but I told them I was okay, but now I'm starting to regret my decisions.

"I'm okay, Loke" I lied and he knows too. He sighs and flicks my forehead for the second time this night. I pout at him and rub my abuse forehead.

He looks at me and ruffles my hair "Just talk to him okay?" he smile encouraging at me. I nodded and whisper an okay.

He grabs my hand and we started walking towards my and well Natsu's place. Yup me and that idiot live together for two years and a half now. We bought that house after five month of dating.

* * *

_*General POV_

When they arrive in front of Natsu's and Lucy's house, they look at each other and smile. They were still holding hands, people might look at it as affection or a couple things but between Loke and Lucy it's just a sign of encouragement. Besides Loke and Lucy are childhood friend. They're like siblings.

"Thanks for walking me home" she said softly. Loke smile lovingly at her and squeeze her hand.

"If you need someone to talk to, we're here" he ruffles her hair. She pouted. She could always count on her friends when she has a problem. They were always there to listen.

"Oh by the way, you're going to visit Layla's grave tomorrow right?" he ask and she nodded. "Let's go together then!" he grins excitedly at her. She chuckle at his child like manner.

"Sure," she smiles warmly at him "it's not like I have anyone to go with me anyway" she sighs.

"What? Am I not invited to come?" Someone spoke behind them. Loke and Lucy turn around facing the intruder, a pink hair teen reveal himself from the shadows and boy do he looks really pissed.

"I thought you had dinner with Lisanna?" Lucy asks with an annoyed tone.

"And I thought you had work?" he spat then he turn to glare at the orange haired male "not cheating on me"

Loke sigh, _looks like I'm about to get stuck in a couple's fight _he thought. Loke wince when Lucy tightened her grip in his hand.

"Look Natsu," Loke started "I just happen to pass by Lucy while I'm on a date and I decided to walk her home since it's late" Loke said, trying to reason with him.

"Is it necessary to hold her hand than?" he hiss at him. Loke was about to counter him when Lucy let go of his hand. He looks at her questioningly but she just smiles.

"Again, thank you for walking me home Loke" she said softly "I'll talk to you later okay?" she pat his shoulder. He sighs and nodded. Loke glare at Natsu before disappearing.

Natsu look at Lucy with demanding eyes. She knows that he was asking for explanation, but she just shrugs him off and went inside. Natsu gawk at her and pull her wrist. She groans.

"What was that all about?!" he scowls at her.

"What? You can spend time with your _beloved_ childhood friend and I can't?" she asks mockingly. Natsu's grip on her wrist tighten, she wince.

"You don't see me holding her hand do you?" he spat. Natsu was practically glaring at her, but she didn't back down. "How do I know, I'm not there" she hiss and jerk his hand off her wrist.

She walks toward the stairs of their house and unlock the door. Natsu was still fuming behind her "Are you implying that _I'm_ cheating on you?" he accuse.

Lucy ignore his question and went inside, she slam the door in his face and smirk when she heard him curse. She open the door and look at his scowling face outside "Yes, can I help you?" she ask innocently, he scowl deepen.

"I live here" he hiss. She returns his glare and spat "Then move out" and slams the door back in his face before he could counter. She walks towards the stairs that leads to their bedroom, when she heard the door slam open and she was roughly pulled backwards.

Lucy turn around facing an annoy male. He looks like he would explode any minutes now.

"What's your problem?" he hissed at her. She shudder a bit because of his looks, _he really looks scary right now _Lucy thought. She glare at him hoping that he might get scare a bit, man who is she kidding. This is Natsu she's talking about.

"You" she spat "You are my problem" with that she wretch his hand off her and went to the stairs. When she was half up of the stairs he yell "What did I do?!"

"Why don't you ask your _beloved _Lisanna." She didn't bother to turn around when said it. When she did turn around she smile and said "And you can sleep on the couch tonight" when she got upstairs, Natsu said something that made her snap.

"Whatever, we'll talk when you cool down. I'll be at Lisanna's" he stated simply then was about to get out when suddenly Lucy yelled.

"Must you always go to Lisanna?!" she yelled, Natsu stop his track and turn facing his angry girlfriend.

"This entire week, it was always Lisanna! Eating lunch with Lisanna! Hanging out with Lisanna! And now you're going to her place?! Do you love her so much that you prefer being with her than me?" Lucy panted; her eyes were filled with tears. She had been keeping all this feeling all to herself and never got the courage to tell him that.

"You ignore me this entire week, like I wasn't there. You'd come home late then you would get up first thing in the morning to meet up with Lisanna. It was like I'm not actually there, I feel so lonely." She sob, she wipe her tears and look at her feet.

"I miss you Natsu" she whisper. Natsu's eyes widen in realization, _did I really ignore her? Did I really focus on catching up on my childhood friend that I ignore the person that I love?_ Natsu thought.

"You know what?" Lucy chuckle, Natsu look at her questioningly "Go to her for all I care," she spat "If you really care for her so much then leave, I don't give shits about you" she was still looking downwards and Natsu walk up the stairs, to her.

"Then why are you crying Luce?" he ask. She didn't do anything; she just stands there like a statue. Natsu reach out his hand and touch her wet cheek.

"If you really don't care about me, then tell me. Why are you crying?" he close the distance between them, he cup both of her cheeks in his hand and wipe her tears.

Lucy just kept on crying, she can't seem to stop herself from crying and when Natsu touched her cheeks with his warm hands, she felt happy. She's been longing for his warmth for days. She truly misses him and she couldn't push him away because she needed that warmth.

She wished that she can hate him for leaving her, ignoring her, pushing her away but she just can't. This guy no matter what he do, she would never stop loving him. But what he did to her this entire week hurt her and she would hurt him too.

Lucy look at Natsu with red puffy eyes, Natsu can see the hurt in her eyes.

"I hate y-" she was cut off when he suddenly slammed his lips onto her, his tongue roughly entering her mouth claiming its territory. She was shock by the sudden intrusion but then she melted into the kiss. She misses his touch and she's not going denied it. She threw her hands up to his hair and pulled him closer to her. She moans from the feeling of his body mash up against her, he smirk when she moans. He pulls back and grins devilishly at her "You were saying?" he teases.

Natsu look at her flushed face and swollen lips. _Damn she looks hot_ he thought. Natsu caress her cheeks and look straight into those big brown eyes he loves so much.

"Luce, I'm sorry," she was about to say something when Natsu hushed her. "I'm sorry that I ignore you, I really didn't mean it. I was just so excited to see her and I was being stupid-"

"You got that right"

He growl, "Babe you gotta let me finish," she rolls her eyes at him but keep quiet "I really love you Luce, and I could never ask for a better person to be with me. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I promise that I would never do that again to you" she looks at him cautiously and sighs.

Lucy brought up her hand to cup his cheeks, she look at him straight in the eyes and smile "I forgive you" Natsu shows her his biggest grin and kiss her, that night they talk about all the things they missed and Natsu promise that he would bring Lucy with him when he and Lisanna hang out.

Natsu really did keep his promise and he also tends to keep his promise that he made with Layla on her anniversary. He promised that he would always make Lucy happy, and Natsu Dragneel never break his promise.

* * *

**(a/n) There another one of my drama romance! I really have a fetish on Drama so just bare with me, hope you like it. Don't forget to leave reviews**


End file.
